


One Kiss

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Dinner, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fun, Implied Sexual Content, It only takes a kiss, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Mike only agreed to the dinner because Sasha said she would 'owe' him one. Mike knowing it's worth it, he takes on the mission of babysitting Sasha's couch surfer.M-Rating for swear words.





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just another random fic. I apologise if the Characters seem OOC as it's been a while since I've written Mike but it was fun to come back for a quick fic. Please Enjoy!

* * *

 

Mike sat at the bar of the swanky restaurant Sasha was making him endure. He still couldn't believe he'd been conned into a blind date on Valentine's day. He swiftly reminded himself that this was not a date. He might be in his best civilian suit but only to fit in. He was just babysitting Sasha's friend for a few hours.

"Hi, Michael Slattery?" a voice asked, Mike turned to the source and found a 5ft 9'' woman in her late 30s, long brunette hair tossed over one shoulder as she wore a dark red tank maxi dress that had a pleated crepe de chine skirt. Her make up was natural and her jewellery minimal.

"Maybe?" Mike replied a little unsure of what he'd signed on for.

"Maddie Rawlings, Sasha sent me so she and Tom could fuck on the dining room table without an audience." She said as she offered her hand to him.

"Thanks for unnecessary mental imagery" Mike said as they shook hands. After he released her hand, he gestured to the stool next to him. He hoped he didn't regret it.

"You know, you don't have to babysit me. I'll just get drunk and hook up with some rando in here. Well, not in here as it's a little too high brow for me." Maddie told him, she waved down the bartender and ordered a beer. She smiled as she sat down and looked him over.

"Are you always this blunt?" Mike asked as he nursed his bourbon. He ignored how he felt like a piece of meat, if anything it was a foreign feeling for him.

"No, but your neck has turned at least three shades of red and it has me curious about a lot of things." She said casually as she leaned on the bar.

"No doubt." Mike remarked, he took a small sip of his bourbon. Tonight was going to be interesting.

"So, I guess you feel honour bound to suffer my company?" she asked, she thanked the bartender who placed her beer on the bar in record time.

"Sasha and Tom will owe me favours if I do this. So, you're stuck with me." Mike informed her.

"Is sex an optional activity for this evening?" She asked, Mike gave her a strange look as she was incredibly forward.

"No." he told her.

"Mandatory?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

"No and are you already drunk?" he asked her with a wry smile. Women didn't hit on him, not even with the whole 'fame' that came from being on the Nathan James. In less than a few minutes in this woman's company; he had been eyed like a finely cut piece of steak and basically offered a one night stand.

"No, but you wait until I am drunk and you'll see that this right here." She gestured to herself "Is a lot of fun." She said with a grin before she took a pull of her beer.

"Well, can we go to a place with burgers and beer? I have feeling you're going to need grease and carbohydrates." Mike said, he felt like he was going to be on a mission to keep her sober and not going home with some creep. He was not going to hear the end of it from Sasha if he let Maddie go off on her own.

"Oh, definitely but after I finish this beer." Maddie told him, he smiled as he could appreciate a woman who couldn't let a beer go unfinished.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"Oh, this is good." Maddie moaned as she took another bite of her hamburger. She murmured her appreciation of the meal and Mike had to concur as the burgers at the local sports bar were pretty damn amazing. He watched as Maddie washed it down with some beer. "Don't worry, if Sasha asks I'll tell her we at the other restaurant. So, you're in the Navy?" she asked him, before she dipped some of her fries into ketchup and ate them.

"I am. I'm the Chief of the Navy." He said as he ate some of his own burger.

"Congratulations, sounds like you're top dog." She remarked as she continued eating. She had a black hole for a stomach as she had four chicken wings, a burger with all the works and fries. Not to mention one and half beers and a shot of whiskey. While he had a cheeseburger with salad and small fries. He was not a 20 something anymore and cholesterol was an issue. Apparently it wasn't for Maddie and he was envious.

"I am, after Tom." Mike said.

"He retired cause he's kind of." She circled her finger in the motion of crazy. "Not all there anymore." she offered in a polite manner.

"He's fine, he's just been through a lot." Mike said defensively but she was right. Tom had been suffering from untreated PTSD for years, only a couple months ago finally went to therapy for himself. But then Tom was a flawed man, who like Mike believed in 'toughing' it out. They both paid for their pride but Mike had recognised years ago that he needed help while Tome ran from his problems.

"Relax, I'm stating not judging. We've all seen and done messed up shit to survive. It takes a toll." Maddie said casually, Mike nodded as he knew there was no malice. She was blunt but she was not vicious.

"Sasha said you moved here for a job?" Mike asked changing the topic.

"Transfer for a 6 month stint with Coast Guard. I'm a Helicopter pilot, I used to be stationed up in Alaska. Lived there for over a decade before coming here. I have to go where they send me." Maddie said with a shrug.

"Family back there?" Mike asked.

"Used to be, my parents and two brother died during pandemic. I lost my husband during the civil war after Michener died and my only other surviving brother just wandered off into the bush never to be found again. He was too haunted to reintegrate into society as we know it now." She said with a shrug, as if to say it was nothing but he knew all too well it wasn't nothing. He also knew the shrug too, the one used to cope as everyone suffered and no one had survived the Pandemic and what happened after without scars and a traumatic story.

"I'm sorry, I lost my wife and kids to the pandemic." Mike commiserated.

"I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to lose a child. It's- it's hard." She said softly, she looked bereaved by just the memory of her own loss. Mike appreciated the acknowledgement.

"Yeah, it is." Mike agreed. They both paused in their meal; taking a moment of silence as they were lost in their separate grief until Maddie snapped out of her grief. She took a swig of her beer and plastered on an easy smile.

"I survived the pandemic because I was out on a rescue and a storm forced me to land at an refuelling outpost. But the time the storm passed, Alaska was a nightmare and my Helo got banged up so bad while on the ground, I couldn't get it going for a while and by then. All air traffic was grounded and then radio silence for months." She told him.

"You know my story." he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, not hard to miss it or the documentaries. The mighty Nathan James and her crew." She said mimicking the serious narrator's voice they used. She gave a chuckle and Mike couldn't help but smile.

"It was a very boring story and I hated the fame." he told her, as he didn't want her thinking he needed his ego or anything stroked.

"You're still famous, though it's Tom who gets all the accolades." Maddie said with a frown as she didn't understand it. Mike was surprised as it was rare to find anyone who didn't get moon eyed over Tom.

"That's how I like it." Mike said.

"Prefer to remain in the shadows. I get that." Maddie said in appreciation.

"So, you're staying in Florida for long?" Mike asked her.

"As long as there's money. Once housing opens up, I'll be off Sasha and Tom's couch. The sooner the better for that." She said as she made a face before she took a sip of her beer.

"I figured they'd be good hosts." Mike said with a frown, confused by her stressed expression.

"Yeah, they are but like all couples with teenagers, they have their problems. Ashley wants to move back St Louis for College. Sammy wants to go with her. The arguments are pretty intense for an outsider to be around." Maddie told him, Mike nodded as he had to agree. Seeing Tom lose his cool was not something he enjoyed.

"Mhmm, yeah. I forgot about that." Mike said before he ate the last of his fries.

"Yeah, well in two more days I'll hopefully be out of their hair." Maddie said with a smile as it was clearly no skin off her nose.

"Why not stay at a hotel?" Mike asked.

"I don't have enough money, between searching for my brother and the exchange rate thanks to Alaska superseding from the US was killer. I pretty much lost everything. Life savings, retirement fund; all poof." Maddie said in a light manner but he could see and feel her annoyance. To lose everything one worked so hard for, for years; it was unimaginable.

"I'm sorry." Mike told her sincerely.

"Not a big deal. Once I start working it will be fine, I'll start saving and I get housing which is great. There's a lot of benefits from being in the Coast Guard." She assured him.

"I spent a huge chunk of change trying to find my family." He said, as he understood what it was like to sink money into what one would think a worthless occupation.

"Did you find them?" She asked.

"Yes and no, I found them in a death registry but their remains were cremated with many others. So, they are-" He couldn't find the words but Maddie did.

"Dancing in the wind. I like to believe that there's more comfort in the idea of one's loved one dancing in the wind. Like they are happily floating around as it means they are everywhere and when we need them; they are always close. In here." Maddie said as she patted a hand to her chest to signify her heart. "And in our memories." she added.

"I like that." Mike said, as most people were more morose and bitter about how the pandemic victims had been treated. While he agreed strongly with how they felt, he did like the whimsical notion Maddie seemed to prescribe to.

"I know it doesn't change the futures that were lost. But we're here, and sadly they are not. We can either become bitter over it or decide to make the most of life." Maddie said with a shrug. She signalled the waiter for another round of drinks.

"I really don't want to be drunk." he told her.

"Where's the harm in letting loose?" She asked him.

"A lot. I have an image to protect." Mike told her.

"It's Valentine's day. Everyone in this bar is more concerned with their sex lives than you having more than two drinks. Come on, be a lush. Relax and have a third drink." She told him.

"You're bad influence." He said, Maddie smiled before an idea came to her mind. He could see the light bulb go off.

"You know what?" She asked.

"Dare I ask?" Mike replied.

"Yes," She said with a smile before she held up a finger. "No, I will tell you. You should let me crash on your couch tonight." She told him.

"Excuse me?" Mike asked her.

"Think about it. I can text Sasha telling her that she can boink Tom for a whole entire night. She'll owe you big time which means you get more bang for you buck." She told him.

"I barely know you." Mike told her.

"I'm not going to rape or murder you." Maddie assured him.

"That's not reassuring." Mike told her as he shook her head at him.

"You're also a big guy, I'm sure you could take me." She drawled in a sly manner.

"Why does that sound sexual?" He asked.

"Because it is." She told him.

"We're not having sex." Mike informed her, he had lost count how many times he had told her that. He had to keep reminding himself why he shouldn't have sex with her. Being Sasha's friend was at the top of the list.

"I'll wear you down." She said confidently, Mike snorted a laugh. "Normally, I don't have to work so hard to get laid." she informed him before she ate some fries.

"It must be frustrating." Mike quipped.

"Refreshing, it will make me insufferably smug when I win." Maddie informed him as she picked up what remained of her burger.

"You won't win, I'm stubborn and it's one night." Mike reminded her.

"So, you're letting stay over?" She asked him, a sly smile spreading on her lips that was making him regret saying as much.

"I have a spare bedroom. You can take it, no funny business." He told her.

"You're a gentleman to the core." Maddie said before she took a bite out of her Burger.

"I try to be." he replied dryly.

"You sure about the no funny business?" she asked him.

"Definitely." he replied as he thanked the waiter who placed more drinks on their table.

"Is it a mechanical issue?" Maddie asked in a low voice after the waiter left. Mike nearly choked on his drink at the question.

"No." he said defensively, his manhood was fully functioning with no issues.

"I'm asking because I know it's not me. I'm definitely your type." She told him with a smug smile.

"You're so full of yourself." Mike said, Maddie tilted her head to the side and gave him a knowing look. He felt his neck burn under her scrutiny as she had no qualms in pointing out the truth of the situation.

"I saw the way you looked at me when we first met. The way you keep looking at me, why deny it? Why not have some fun?" She asked him.

"Because it wasn't part of my deal with Sasha." Mike informed her.

"Neither is letting me sleep over." Maddie said with a smile as she pulled her phone out of her purse. She texted Sasha to let her know she wasn't coming home. "But you are now." she added as she sent the message and put her phone away.

"That's because having Sasha Cooper owe me a favour is a big deal." Mike told her, using her earlier reasoning in his favour minus the part about getting more bang for his buck.

"She does have impressive connections." Maddie conceded.

"I'm not screwing it up, by screwing you." He said in a low voice to her.

"I'll break you down." She said confidently before she ate the last of her burger.

"You wouldn't be the first to try, nor will you succeed." Mike promised her.

"One kiss." She told him, Mike reared back as he couldn't believe this was still a negotiation. That it was even on the table at all. Part of him was a little annoyed but another larger part of him was exceedingly flattered. But he still couldn't believe a bombshell like Maddie Rawlings would want him.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Let me give you one kiss, and if that doesn't change your mind. Then I'll sleep in the spare bedroom. But if you're swayed by my kiss, then it's on." She said, stating her terms.

"No." Mike told her.

"What are you afraid of? That you won't like it or that you will like it?" she asked him teasingly, "It's one kiss." she added.

"Fine, let's go." Mike told her as he motioned for her to come at him.

"Not here." Maddie said making a face at him.

"Really? This kiss is supposed to wow me into sleeping with you. You can't do it immediately?" he asked her.

"Exactly, which means we finish our drinks. We go back to yours and then I kiss you. It's all about location and ambience." Maddie told him.

"Trust me, no amount of mood lighting will change my mind." Mike told her, while Maddie might be persistent, Mike was stubborn. Once his mind was set, it was set in stone.

* * *

An hour or so later, Mike and Maddie stood outside his apartment door. He had to admit, his mind was not set in stone in saying 'no' to her. In fact, the more time he spent with Maddie, the more he wanted her. She was so vivacious and confident in what she wanted. She made no apologies for it. The night had been thoroughly entertaining and refreshing in a manner he hadn't experienced in a very long time.

"Here we are. You going to kiss me goodnight at the door?" he asked in amusement as he held his keys in his hands.

"Inside." Maddie told him.

"Ok." he said indulging her, he opened the door, flicked on the lights and watched her step into his two bedroom apartment. It was nothing special, but it was his. He closed the door behind them, placed the house keys in a bowl he had by the door on a small dresser.

"Nice place." Maddie said as she kicked off her heels at the door. Mike helped her out of her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack with his own. He followed her into the living room, she took in his space, her hand running up the soft leather of the couch. She turned to him, there was something so relaxed about her that eased him.

She closed the space between them and slowly loosened his tie. For a woman who had a few drinks, she was incredibly steady on her feet. She didn't slur or show any signs of intoxication.

"This when you kiss me?" he asked in a low voice. He watched her beautiful face smile as she worked his tie in a sly manner.

"Anxious to get it over with?" she asked as she undid his tie completely and dragged the silk away from his shirt and laid it over the back of the couch.

"More like I'm tired and ready to go to sleep." he lied in amusement, he was tense and nervous as he hadn't kissed anyone since Christine. Frankly, he had no expectations to kiss another woman, there was comfort in not putting himself out there emotionally and sexually. He hid in his work and the life he built where he could be one thing he knew best. A hard worker, good friend and sailor.

Now he was completely outside of his comfort zone. He was enjoying it as much as it left him off centre. He knew he could easily rebuff her but curiosity and desire were a hard thing to ignore. Especially with a beautiful woman like Maddie before him.

"I think I make you nervous." She whispered teasingly as she leaned in close, her lips close enough to kiss but she held back. She was so beautiful, the delicious scent of skin and light perfume of Bergamot and Lime, the warmth of her body and her breath on his skin. It all transfixed his senses.

"No, you don't." he lied, his hands fisted at his side as he wanted to touch her but he was stubborn as he wanted her to kiss him and prove he could resist her. Resist temptation.

"It's ok, I'm a very intimidating woman." Maddie said softly against his lips as she smoothed her hands over his chest and down his arms; to his hands. She loosened his hands and interlaced their fingers. "You know, if you're truly against this. You can say 'no'. I will back off." she told him.

"Don't give up now." he replied in a thick voice. Maddie took his consent and kissed him. It was a surprisingly gentle and slow, sensuous kiss. The nervousness Mike felt fled, there was a kind of lightness and fullness at the same time. He opened his lips as he kissed her back, tasting her mouth, and she was delicious.

In fact, she tasted even better than she smelled and he was falling deep into the sensual kiss. He didn't think it possible but he wanted this woman. She opened her lips under his and allowed his tongue inside and it brought a thrilled, lusty moan from her.

Their hands fell apart as the kiss deepened. Maddie sank her hands into his hair and cupped his face. He pulled her close against him, probing the inside of her mouth. No way he was letting her go, now that he finally had her in his arms. She yielded to him as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't help himself as he'd forgotten what it was like to kiss; to luxuriate in the pleasure was decadent.

"Mmm, so verdict?" Maddie asked him as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I think, I need another kiss to know it was not a fluke of the mood lighting." Mike told her, Maddie chuckled because he covered her mouth again. And again, tongues played, lips moved. He ran a hand down her hair and found it felt as soft as it looked. The softest thing he'd ever touched in quite a long time. He wanted more of her, more of the pleasure they were sharing.

"I don't think it's lighting. So, what do you think? Take this to your bedroom or stay here?" she asked between kisses.

"Bedroom." he replied roughly before he kissed her deeply with a hunger and passion that laid dormant until now. He ran his hand down to the small of her back and pulled her against him, he slowly danced them towards his room.


End file.
